


Fairy Ballet

by tetsuskitten



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Soft Lesbians™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:57:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Adora tells Glimmer about her dream. Glimmer is happy to recreate it for her.





	Fairy Ballet

They were lying in bed one night, Glimmer nestled against Adora’s body as the other’s arms kept them close, never drifting from each other’s embrace. It was quiet in the castle at this hour and the only light that pierced the darkness of the room was only a bluish-white stream of moonlight that came through the gap in the middle of the curtains where the ends didn’t quite meet. 

Adora didn’t know if Glimmer was awake or not, as her breathing was even and her body was still, relaxed.

“The first time I saw you I thought you were a fairy.” Adora whispered into the silence of the room without much thought.

Glimmer raised her head from where it rested on Adora’s shoulder and blinked her eyes open, adjusting to the darkness enough to see the contours of Adora’s little nose, the swell of her lips.

“I _am_ the daughter of an angel.” She said, trying to follow Adora’s train of thought: wings – fairy or angel, simple enough.

“That’s not… I…well, I never told you this but…” Adora hesitated and Glimmer repositioned herself even further on top of her, feeling aware of her warmth and her controlled breathing. “I saw you in a dream before, before everything happened.”

“You did?!” Glimmer whisper-screamed, popping one of her purple lights on to see Adora properly. Adora smiled at her and nodded.

“Yeah, you were dancing around in the same clearing where I found the sword. A really beautiful dance, like fairy ballet.”

Glimmer shook in Adora’s arms, laughing quietly. “Well I have tutus if you ever want me to recreate that!”

“You would do that?!” Adora’s eyes went wide and hopeful as she looked at Glimmer’s softly illuminated face, plump and pink.

“Of course I would.” Glimmer assured before teleporting them down without warning and lighting up the room in one of her big shining purple lights before going to her closet and bringing out a pretty little pink tutu and a matching bodysuit.

She squeezed into the tight outfit, her pajamas discarded on the floor near the closet and then teleported back in front of Adora.

“Was this what you dreamt?” She asked.

Adora took hold of Glimmer’s small hand and twirled her around before scooping her up in her arms. Glimmer sat comfortably on her knees, propped up on Adora’s chest.

“Even better.”

Putting her down gently, Adora watched as Glimmer danced away from her, twirling about with her eyes closed as she hummed a soft tune. Adora felt as if she was truly dreaming, watching from outside of it, witnessing something that maybe she wasn’t supposed to see, magical and intimate as it was. But as Glimmer took hold of her hand once more she realized she too was part of this moment. She raised Glimmer up into the air again, squeezing her tightly at the waist and the other took advantage of the moment to bring her legs around and lock them together around Adora. Suddenly the dancing stopped and they were breathing heavily and loudly into the empty and silent room.

“You still look like a fairy to me.” Adora admitted.

She held Glimmer close, feeling her body vibrate and a big smile appear on her face. She was stunning in the dream, the light of the sun filling the clearing with golden light and she was stunning right here, in this moment together, under the magical lights and the white glow of the moon.

Adora felt something tighten inside her and she pulled Glimmer closer as a reflex. Even though as She-ra she had the duty to protect everyone in the planet, as Adora, as the Adora clinging to the tiny powerful princess in her arms, she felt a pulling need to protect Glimmer most of all. And she realized that maybe this was the exact opposite of letting go. This was holding on. _Tightly_. She remembered Mara, for an instant. She remembered all the other incarnations of She-ra before her. She knew the world needed She-ra, but she also knew she would betray herself for not exploring this feeling, this tight feeling in her chest that always felt about to rip through her like an explosion.

Glimmer was already in her heart as her friend, just like Catra, just like Bow. They were all her friends. But Adora was willing to let Glimmer sink further into her heart, create roots there. But these concepts were much too complicated. In simple terms she would keep making Glimmer laugh and dance with her from time to time; listen to her ideas and back them up. She would be at her side, in battle and in life. She felt like somehow she had a lot to say to Glimmer but nothing came out when she tried. Maybe her actions would be enough. Maybe being there was always good enough in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna write more of these cute lesbians so if you have any prompts hit me up at tetsuskitten.tumblr.com


End file.
